Austin Cadengo
| cityofbirth = Victoria, Texas | countryofbirth = United States | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Bonneville United | clubnumber = 24 | youthyears = 2011-2015 2015-2017 | youthclubs = Guadalajara SGFASOE | years = 2017-2018 2018- | clubs = Otway Town Bonneville United | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Austin Omar Cadengo (born July 22, 1999) is a Mexican American soccer player who currently plays as a midfielder in St. Gregory for Bonneville United, a team in League A. He has previously played with the SGFA School of Excellence and also played youth football in Mexico. Early life and youth career Cadengo was born in Victoria, Texas, and began playing soccer at age 5. His parents divorced when he was 10, after which his father, Omar, returned to his native Guadalajara in Mexico. At age 12, Cadengo followed his father to Mexico in the hopes of carving out a professional football career. He was recruited by C.D. Guadalajara following a successful trial and joined their youth academy. In 2015, after being released from the Guadalajara club, Cadengo signed with the SGFA School of Excellence in Warner Bay, St. Gregory, an American territory in the Caribbean with a burgeoning youth football program. Despite being young enough to play for the under-18 squad, he was immediately placed on the first team after showing excellent skill in training. Club career Otway Town Cadengo signed his first professional contract during the January transfer window of 2016-17, joining League B side Otway Town on a six-month deal. He made his debut for the club on January 29, 2017, coming on as a substitute in the second half of a 3-1 home win over Crusaders. Cadengo recorded his first goal for Otway Town on April 14, 2017, earning man of the match honors in a 4-1 win over Port St. Christopher Pirates at Trinity Park. It would be his only goal of the season, however his performances were enough to earn a two-year contract extension. On May 23, 2018, Cadengo was sent off during the promotion playoff final against Helena Point Rangers for a studs-up challenge on Rangers midfielder Emilio Guerrero. Otway Town were trailing 1-0 at the time and went on to lose by the same score, missing the chance to earn promotion to League A. Bonneville United Otway Town's failure to gain promotion led to much speculation in the Gregorian football media that Cadengo would depart for a top-flight club, although his still being contracted at Town put most clubs out of his price range. On July 24, 2018, defending League A champions Bonneville United paid a club-record US$3 million to secure Cadengo's services, signing him to a three-year contract, the maximum allowed for an under-21 player. Style of play Although naturally right-sided, Cadengo typically plays in a central or left-sided midfielder's role. An excellent passer, he can also play as a deep playmaker behind a two-striker formation. Category:Player pages Category:Bonneville United F.C. players Category:Otway Town F.C. players Category:SGFA School of Excellence alumni Category:People from the United States Category:People from Mexico